


Just Helping

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is tired of running into his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Helping

"Vee?" Ian called, walking through the Ball’s house. He shuffled into the living room where he knew what he wanted was kept. All he had to do was get in and get out, and he would have his fix. He would have liked to go down to the Alibi, but he’d already made that mistake. Suddenly a lot of places he just wanted to go and forget he existed were a no-go. He was popping up everywhere now, and Ian couldn’t take it. He was even fucked if he just walked down the street. "Kev?" he called, as he opened the cabinet and started scanning the various labels. Some of them he’d never even heard of, but he figured they’d all make him feel the same some way. He heard footsteps and grabbed a couple bottles, shoving them into his pockets. He turned just as Kevin walked in.

"Ian! Jesus you look like shit!" he shouted jovially, clapping him on the back. Ian forced a laugh, ducking his head. "What’s up, man?"

"Fi’s got cramps, so…" he’d gotten so good at lying, but he was a little disappointed people still trusted him not to.

Kev laughed, “Lucky I don’t have to deal with Vee on the rag while she’s knocked up. Probably ‘cause of my magic penis!” Ian just nodded, trying not to roll his eyes at hearing that for the millionth time since he’d come back. “I gotta hit the hardware store real quick, but go check out the nursery.” He left, slamming the door behind him.

Ian made his way to the small room and was stunned by dark hair and those fucking familiar shoulders. Mickey was sitting on the floor screwing together two pieces of a crib that definitely wasn’t going to fit with the three others taking up space. He had his tongue out and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When he looked up and saw the redhead standing in the doorway, his face flashed with emotions until it melted into something casual.

"Hey," he said, going back to what he was doing. He couldn’t look at how tired and on-edge he looked. The almost purple bags under his eyes and the hard lines of wired restlessness was enough to make anyone turn away. Yet Mickey couldn’t really pull his eyes away from what he hadn’t seen in so long.

"What are you doing here?" He knew he sounded annoyed because the other boy flinched.

"Just helping." Mickey met his eyes a moment, and didn’t like what he saw. "Why are you here?"

Ian clicked his tongue. “I’m visiting my neighbors…”

"And the pills?" Mickey tried to hide the concern in his voice.

Ian hesitated, almost feeling guilty. “Need help sleeping,” he shrugged.

Mickey nodded slowly, thinking. He stopped what he was doing and got up. He stood in front of Ian and wanted so badly to shake him and kiss him.

"Ain’t nothing in that cabinet gonna help you wake up, though."

Ian wanted to crawl inside himself and stay there to get away from that blue gaze, but he also wanted to sink into his arms and not give a damn. Instead he nodded once and turned to leave, with Mickey watching his back again.


End file.
